A Hell Of A Catch
by MinxyCat
Summary: Sakura's a water nymph who has a silver haired Jounin falling hard and fast. In this story Obito and Rin are alive and well as the rest of Konoha. Semi crack fic, it's fine if you don't like it. I was bored and threw something together.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hell Of A Catch**

Kakashi had always been known as the white fang's son, one of the best nin feared and known as a notoriously skilled ninja from villages everywhere. Everyone had known Hatake Kakashi of the leaf, but what most didn't know was that he enjoyed fishing. Sure reading his beloved Icha Icha novels held first place in his heart of his list of hobbies, but fishing was indeed a very close second. He had a very special spot he loved to go to, just beyond the trees in the backyard of his residence. Little did he know, he was about to have the greatest catch of his life.

It had been a normal day, waking up at the crack of dawn. Kakashi had started getting his gear ready for his day off as a shinobi. Packing his fishing pole, tackle box, camping chair, and a bag of extra clothes and a towel in case he decided to go for a swim. Also packing his lunch and snacks for today, setting them into his blue cooler for now knowing when he caught some fish he'd have to take it out. Finally setting off toward his favorite fishing spot. One of his most secret hang out spots that no one but he knew. Kakashi walked to the lake beyond the trees and set up camp. The silver haired nin cast his line into the water, kicked back in his chair and cracked open Icha Icha.

Hours had gone by and not a single bite. Strange, the jounin thought to himself also a bit worried about his dinner plans now. He sighed at the thought of how many times he had pulled his line out today without a single fish on it, despite the fact that there was a brief moment where he did have a fish, but his line had snapped and his dinner was a lost cause. It had started getting dark when Kakashi had decided to pack his things and head home. Contemplating on making something else he had in his home or eating out at Ichiraku Ramen.

Once Kakashi had all his things gathered about to reel in the last of his set up, he notice a figure sitting just below the bank he was on. _Pink?_ He set his pole back down and peered over the edge and rubbed his eyes to get a better look to ensure that he wasn't indeed going crazy.

There, below the bank, he saw the face of a girl with beautiful green eyes and cherry blossom colored hair, sitting just below his fishing spot. Kakashi was too taken aback to say anything, stunned by her beauty. He had just let his mouth open and close behind his mask like the fish in the lake as he stared into her emerald eyes. That's when she smiled up at him.

"Hello!" She beamed happily as her emerald orbs had closed due the big smile she had produced.

Kakashi was sure he was going insane as he continued to stare at her. He leaned closer to the edge and let his gaze wander from her face to the rest if her body when Kakashi had noticed she was naked, legs dangling into the lake below. Blushing he shot back to his original spot before he leaned over with a bright red tint on his cheeks as he stumbled out apologies. The mysterious pinkette only laughed in response.

"You're a strange one," she said as she turned around toward him and begun lifting herself over the bank, climbing to sit across him on her knees. The silver haired man stumbled back a bit, as to create more distance.

"W-where are your clothes?!" He managed to force out as his eyes darted everywhere but at her figure. Her round perky breasts and the curve of her hips. The way she sat allowed him to see she had a fine curved back side as well. She tilted her head to the side before responding.

"They would have gotten wet," she started studying him. "And I'm always in the water so I don't understand why I'd bother with them," she finished off as she began crawling closer to him.

"H-hey!" Kakashi tried to stumble back more to keep the distance but his back had his his cooler and the rest of his gear. Kakashi has silently cursed himself as panic began to spread all over him. She was practically hovering over him now. This naked woman whom he did not know was on top of him, at his SECRET fishing spot. Who was she? How did she find this place? Why doesn't she wear clothes while swimming? Where did she come from? He certainly hasn't seen her in town before. His thoughts were broken when she had stopped mere inches in front of his face.

"What's your name?" she asked him, eyes full of wonder and fascination.

"H-Hatake K-Kakashi," he managed out still trying to avoid her gaze, his cheeks stained red. He certainly could feel a nose bleed coming on soon.

"Ka-ka-shi…" the pinkette said, as if tasting how his name sounded so foreign in her mouth. She gave him a bright smile a few seconds later. "I'm Sakura!" she stated as a few stray hairs fell in front of her face. "Sakura Haruno!"

"Hi S-Sakura-chan," Kakashi replied still unsure if this girl was a friend or foe. She continued to smile for a few moments before averting her attention down his body and back up to his face, stopping at his mask. Kakashi could have swore to the Gods he had never been so terrified in his life. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt little fingers slowly pull down his mask. "H-Hey!" he said grabbing her wrists in surprise. She stood there hovering over him, studying his features. For once in his life the copy nin had felt self conscious about his looks. It wasn't that he was ugly, quite the opposite actually.

"You are very good looking Kashi," Sakura smiled sweetly at him, pulling her hands back slowly. Oh, Gods he was about to faint out of embarrassment all because of this mysterious woman.

"T-Thank you Sakura-chan," he said looking to the sky, hoping to avoid her gaze. "C-could you please get off of me?" Kakashi asked hoping she wouldn't make any sudden movements.

"Sorry," Sakura replied, sitting up, still in awe by his face. Coughing he sat up straight taking a deep breath and running a hand through his silver locks. He had put his head down in his hands trying to convince himself this wasn't real when he felt little hands running through his hair. A shiver went down his spine as he sat back up, taking her hands in his.

"Your hair is pretty and different like mine Kashi," she said looking at his face. He couldn't help but feel butterflies at his nickname from her.

"Ahhhhh…. Thank you?" he said with an awkward chuckle. It was getting dark and he needed to eat soon. As if on cue his stomach had grumbled. He let go of her hands and had forced himself to stand up and finish reeling in his line. Once he had finished packing everything this time, he started to head back to his house. He was in shock when she had followed him to his backdoor. "Do you want to come inside and erm, maybe put on some clothes?" Kakashi asked awkwardly worried his face would be a permanent red.

"Why do I need to put on clothes?" Sakura asked with a head tilt. ' _Because I am trying my hardest for you not to see my boner'_ Is what he had wanted to say.

"Because you'll get cold like that," he said softly letting her follow him into his home after unlocking his door. What was he doing?! He doesn't even know who she is and he was letting her in! Shaking his head and putting his stuff away, he made his way to his bedroom and made a motion for her to follow him.

"Ehhhh?! What is this?" she said going over to the edge of his bed. She poked and prodded it at first as if testing it. Then Sakura had laid sprawled out across his queen sized bed. Kakashi had fought the urge to walk over and touch her. Instead he had taken a deep breath and had thrown a plain black shirt at her. Sakura had pouted but put the borrowed shirt on anyway. He knew she was tiny, but his shirt practically swallowed her. It had come down to her mid thigh and he couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked in his clothes.

"That is a bed, and that is where I sleep," he said looking her up and down, still admiring his shirt on her.

"Kashi, do you want to mate with me?" she asked with a head tilt. Kakashi had almost fainted right then and there.

"W-WHAT?!" he choked out. "Y-you look t-too young! A-and I d-don't know who y-you are!" he was hyperventilating now.

"Kashi, you didn't say no," She said, head still tilted. He was at a loss for words. He debated on pulling his mask back up above his exposed face in an attempt to calm down. "I would mate with you, Kashi," she finished with a smile. He had to exit the room now before something happened that he would surely regret.

Kakashi had walked into his kitchen deciding to distract himself by busying himself with dinner. He decided to make his favorite which he was hoping to save for the next night, miso and eggplant. He had made double what he usually would make, unsure if she would actually eat considering he didn't know her.

After he had finished cooking and they had eaten together in relative silence, other than her telling him what a great cook he was and how she had never had this before; he had decided it was time to ask about her.

"Sakura, how old are you?" he said knowing he would start off with simple questions and then progress on.

"Nineteen," she said looking to his obsidian eyes.

"Kashi, why do you have a scar on your eye?" curiosity filling her sweet voice. Maybe he could get somewhere by letting her ask questions too.

"I was in a fight when I was younger and almost lost my eye to a bad guy," he tried to put it simply for her.

"Kashi, how old are you?" she asked and he had felt a little nervous to tell her his age.

"Thirty-three," He tried to say casually but he felt guilty for some odd reason, being so much older than her. "Sakura, where are you from?" Kakashi said changing the subject.

"The lake," she said as if it weren't unusual.

"What do you mean 'the lake'" He gently pressed on.

"The lake," she repeated. Now he was down right confused. As if seeing his confusion she had suddenly sprouted gills and webbed fingers and toes in an instant. She had scales over her forearms and shins, and her emerald eyes were now glowing white. Kakashi had shot out of his chair about to draw his kunai when she had morphed back seeing as it had shocked him.

"S-Sakura, what are you?" the jounin had said in a mix of fear, confusion and awe.

"A Naiad," Sakura had stated as if it were nothing. "More specifically a Limnad," she said wondering why he was so shocked seeing her form.

"A what..?" he said in disbelief. Now he was sure it was a dream.

"A water nymph," she looked displeased as having to refer to herself in a more understanding way was offensive. Kakashi had let out a laugh and sat back down. There was no way in hell this girl would think he would believe that, right? Seeing his disbelief she rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him out the door and back to the lake.

It was clear skies and a full moon out tonight so there was no need for a flashlight. Once at the lake she lifted the loaned shirt over her head, exposing her bare body to him once again and threw the shirt at him. Kakashi barely had time to catch it too distracted and red faced due to seeing her body. The full moon had casted an enchanting glow upon her creamy skin. Illuminating her round and perky breasts adorned with pink nubs that he had wanted to reach out and touch. He also had a now clear view of her round behind as well as she leapt into the lake.

"H-Hey! It's…" Kakashi saw her swim at an incredible speed 50 yards out and back in a matter of seconds, "cold," he finished dumbstruck as she stuck her head out of the water, once again revealing her gills and glowing white eyes.

She had climbed back over the bank and over to him where he stared at her in disbelief.

"Naiad," Sakura said, knowing he would understand she was talking about herself.

"Nai…ad," Kakashi said still in disbelief. This was all a dream right? It had to be!

Seeing how shocked he was she took his hand and lead him back into his house. She took them to his bedroom where he had sat down on the edge of his queen sized bed. Sakura had broke his lost thoughts as she sat in front of him, just in between his legs, looking up at him. Gods she was going to be the death of him. His face had turned nearly crimson as he fiddled with her shirt and gave it back to her to put on. She slid his shirt over her head, it covering her body from his view. The jounin felt bittersweet about his shirt back on her. But she had still continued to sit in front of him, in between his legs, though she had now rested her head against his lap and shut her eyes. Kakashi froze for a moment, decided against pushing her off and sat a calloused hand on her head. When she gave a nudge into his thigh, urging him to continue, he began running his fingers through her hair. Surprised at how soft it was.

Maybe he was tired? Yeah. Tired. And this beautiful woman was all a delusion. His heart ached at the thought. Had he really had feelings for a figment of his imagination? He had been lonely too long… Kakashi decided he was going to shower and hit the hay and wake up in the morning and all of this nonsense would be gone. He startled her the moment he stood up, making his way to his dresser, settling on a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt for himself. Maybe he could tell her to shower after him and perhaps let her stay the night too. He knew she said she was from the lake, but she didn't seem like she would harm him. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. He felt her curious eyes roaming over his back, but he continued his way across the hall into the bathroom. Leaving the door slightly cracked so he could hear for her incase she did try to attack him. He cranked his shower on and let the water heat up gradually while peeling off his dirty clothes and throwing them into his laundry basket. Once satisfied with the water's temperature he got in. That's when his thoughts had hit him like a train. What was he going to do with her? Would she leave on her own by morning? Was she dangerous? Does anyone else know about her? Are there more like her?

What completely disrupted his thoughts were tiny hands skimming down his back, starting from his shoulders. Kakashi had jumped in surprise and turned around seeing his pink haired beauty staring at him with a smile. _His?_ He questioned himself.

"Kashi," the pinkette said while taking a step forward.

"S-Sakura-C-chan!" He said in shock trying to back away but failing due to his back hitting the shower wall. His eyes roamed over her once again. _Oh Gods she was naked_. _In his shower. With him._ He felt himself getting hard, remembering a scene like this in his beloved Icha Icha books. He quickly turned around in attempt to hide his exposed self from her.

"Kashi?" She asked questioningly as she stepped toward him until her smaller frame was bare against his back. He felt the present pink on his face turn into a dark shade of red, and it wasn't because of the hot water.

"Sa-" he had started but was cutoff by her wrapping his arms around him letting them trail down toward the start of his hips. That's when he really had to put his foot down or he knew he was going to lose control and not stop at any command whatsoever. However she had other plans.

"Kashi let go," Sakura said warningly. "Let me show you something," she said pouting into his back.

"Sakura…" he started taking a deep breath. "You don't know what you're about to do. I'm trying my hardest to control myself right now. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to regret anything," he said still with a firm grip on her hands. This time she had really caught him off guard. For a girl her size she was insanely strong, maybe it was because she wasn't human? But she had managed to break free of his grip and get a hold of his rock hard member. Kakashi moaned as she tightened her grip a bit and began moving her small hand back and forth.

"Kashi, please?" She begged as she placed a small kiss onto his back. "I know what I'm doing, Kashi," she said has she continued her ministrations. Kakashi had lost all control and could only moan as his reply.

That's when Sakura had spun Kakashi around, got on her knees and licked the head of his member. Kakashi's head rolled back against his will, slightly wishing he hadn't done that because the shower head had sprayed warm water all over his face. His fingers twitched at his sides as she began to go to work with her mouth and hand stroking whatever could not fit into her mouth. Kakashi knew he was big, Guy had given him agreement for it too. But Sakura was handling him surprisingly well. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of her doing this before. His train of thought had been broken when he felt her stop and stand up.

He watched her with curiosity as she faced the shower wall and grabbed his hand. She stuck her round ass back toward him and leaned her face against the wall while she placed his left hand to her left hip, signaling what she wanted. He swore he felt shivers down his spine and his eyes roll back at the sight of what she was doing. Losing the last 1% of his control, he let a devilish grin spread across his face.

"No, no Princess," he said with a deep chuckle as he turned her back around to face him. Seeing confusion written all over her face, he lifted her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around him, and pinned her back against the wall. He latched onto her neck and began kissing and sucking earning sweet moans out of his cherry blossom. _Mine._ He thought to himself. He rubbed the tip of his dick against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, earning a cry of pleasure from her. Grinning to her neck he continued his actions earning more delicious moans from her.

"K-Kashi," she said, practically begging him now.

"You like that Princess?" The silver haired man had said as he continued his actions. His reply had been whimpers of pleasure from the pinkette.

"K-Kashi, p-please," she managed out between moans.

"I know Princess," he said as he gripped his member that was now coated in a mix of her juices and water from their shower. With a quick alignment and thrust of his hips, he buried his cock deep within her tight walls. He let out a deep, throaty moan feeling how tight she was. She on the other hand was silent, looking down and gripping his shoulders. For a second he was scared she had already regretted it when she looked up at him, tears running down her face. "Sakura, what's wrong?!" He said in a panic worried she hated him. That's when his keen nose had picked up the scent of blood. His eyes widened in shock at the realization. She was a virgin. That's why she's crying. She's in _PAIN._ He _HURT_ her. Gods he hated himself. Silently cursing he was about to pull out and help her down, when she had wrapped her legs around him.

"K-Kashi, no," she said loosening her grip on his shoulders and wiping her eyes. "It only hurts a little," she said looking up at him with a smile even though he could clearly see pain written all over her face. Kakashi was at a loss of what to do. He stayed frozen for a solid minute letting her adjust, making sure not to hurt her. When she had suddenly ground her hips into his. Kakashi's eyes had rolled back as he groaned and let his head fall to her shoulder. She was so tight and he knew he wouldn't be able to last as long as usual.

"C-Can I move?" He asked taking in a shaky breath.

"Y-yes," The pinkette replied.

Kakashi started off with a painfully slow rhythm. It drove him crazy and he really no longer could hold back as he began to gradually pick up his speed earning moans from his blossom. He let his right hand support her ass while his left alternated between fondling her perky, round breast and pink nipple and supporting himself against the wall. When Kakashi had looked down, Sakura was in a state of bliss. Her nails dug into his arms, he didn't mind. He face was contorted into one of pleasure as her eyes were shut and her mouth was wide open. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss to her open mouth. Her little hands had ended up in finding his hair as she had let out sweet moans that were like music to his ear getting louder and louder. He had picked up his pace to as fast as he could and suddenly he felt her clamp down on his member.

"KAKASHI!" She screamed as she continued to moan as her body racked against her first orgasm. She was panting and her eyes were shut and he couldn't hold back due to the unbelievably sexy view in front of him.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi groaned, biting down into her trap, marking her as his. He shot his seed deep within her contracting walls. He stayed like that for a few moments, both of them calming their labored breathing to the sound of the shower still running. He let go of her trap, feeling himself quickly softening within her. He pulled out of her gently, still supporting her as he let her down due to the fact her legs were still shaking.

Kakashi had picked up his sponge and washed both of them off. They could at least finish their shower right? After he had finished washing and rising them off, he noticed how tired she had looked. Getting out of the shower he dried them both off and pulled his boxers and sweatpants on. Kakashi handed his shirt to the pinkette whom was sitting on the toilet and she happily put it on. He picked her up bridal style and brought them both to his bed.

"Uhhhh… I hope you don't mind staying here for the night?" He asked making room for the both of them under his covers.

"I don't mind, Kashi," she said as she snuggled into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "Kashi, you smell nice," she said as she drifted to sleep.

"Thank you, Princess," Kakashi replied, sleep taking over his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

 **Hey so this is the first chapter, dunno how long I'm gonna keep this one up for. I just thought I'd mess around and write a semi crack fic. I'd gladly appreciate PM suggestions on what to write next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had come and Kakashi had found himself in a very sticky situation. A situation concerning his new pink haired secret.

"EHHHH?! KAKASHI?!" The goggled Uchiha whose face was scarred on one half.

Kakashi had shot up along with Sakura, whom held the covers tightly to her chest. Kakashi had looked at Obito and the female who had now rushed in after him.

"Obito-kun I said to…" Her eyes had met the sight of what Obito was looking at. Kakashi and a pink haired woman in bed. "…wait," she finished. Rin and Obito stood in shock. Kakashi had never even showed an interest in any female before. Rin had felt a bit jealous and Obito had begun a nose bleed as seeing Sakura in bed.

"Hello," Sakura had said to their visitors as the looked at her in shocked. Kakashi had turned his head toward her to only see she was barely hiding her now naked figure behind his covers.

"Sakura what happened to your clothes?!" Kakashi said pulling her into his lap while pulling the blanket much higher so that damned Uchiha couldn't see what was his. He shot a glare to Obito and said brat looked toward the ceiling.

"I needed water," she said simply.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOUR CLOTHES ARE OFF!" Rin shouted blushing furiously. This girl who she presumed as 'Sakura' had very nice assets that she was both in awe and jealousy with. Obito's nosebleed had gone worse. But Kakashi had pieced together what she had meant. She was a Naiad and it wasn't that hard to figure out she hopped into the shower last night to rehydrate herself. Kakashi began to wonder what kind of time limit she had.

"Could you guys wait in the other room for me, please?" Kakashi had said while pinching the bridge of his masked nose. Rin and Obito had nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. "Sakura-chan, you need to put your clothes back on after you rehydrate yourself," he said with a kiss to her temple.

"Fineee," Sakura said while pouting.

"I think I have some clothes leftover from an undercover mission I did as a woman," he said with a pink tint on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Okay, Kashi," she said with a smile getting up to let him lead the way. First he admired her ass before getting out of bed. Giving it a light smack as he walked over to his closest. He pulled out a plain black pair of panties and some white shorts. Debating that all of these tops were too revealing for her, he gave her one of his black jounin long sleeved shirts. Sure it was kind of big on her & hung loosely down one shoulder, but at least now Obito couldn't keep her in his perverted thoughts. Kakashi had threw on his usual jounin attire and walked toward the living room with Sakura where the Uchiha dobe and the medic had been waiting.

"Soooooo… are you going to introduce us?" Said Obito wiping his nose bleed as Kakashi had put tea out for everyone. Kakashi sighed as Rin and Obito looked over at Sakura with interest.

"PAKKUN!" Sakura had screamed as a tiny pug trotted into the room, followed by a whole pack of dogs who had now surrounded the pinkette, stealing her attention from the conversation.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" The pack greeted in unison. Kakashi froze in confusion.

"How do you guys…" Kakashi started when Pakkun the pug and leader of the pack cut him off.

"We see her when we go out together everyday. Probably for the past seven years?" Pakkun said with the other dogs nodding in agreement. "She's always been curious about you Kakashi," the pug finished as Sakura continued taking turns petting him and the others while he laid in her lap.

"Oh…" the silver haired man replied as he averted his attention back to his two teammates and friends. "As you guys may have heard, this is Sakura-chan," he tried to say as if it were nothing, gesturing over to the pinkette who waved while continuing to pet his dogs. But it was something. They were less than a relationship but more than nothing. Had he really begun to fall for her? His heart quickened at the thought along with butterflies in his stomach. He didn't even know this woman and somehow she had managed to slip past all his walls!

"Soooooo… she's a pretty good catch Kakashi," Obito winked, earning a slap to the back of his head from Rin.

"You have no idea," Kakashi laughed recalling yesterday's events, dodging the chakra infused pillow Rin had thrown at him.

"So, Kakashi, how long have you guys been together?" Asked Rin going into mom mode.

"That is classified information," Kakashi said getting up and walking over to his counter of dog treats, seeing all of their ears perk up as he handed the box to Sakura. "You can give them these if you want," he said with a smile as she took the box cautiously, suddenly having a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sooooooooooooooo…. Are you guys going to get married?" Rin had smacked Obito unconscious as he finished his question. Kakashi had gone the same shade as a strawberry behind his mask as Sakura spilled the dog treats all over the floor. The pack launched at the treats as Sakura seemed to shut down due to embarassment. It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"I-I have to go," The pinkette said as she bolted out the door, the pack whining due to her leaving.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Kakashi said rushing out after his lover, leaving behind an unconscious Obito and an apologetic Rin. "SAKURA!" he yelled in an attempt to stop her. But it was too late, she had dove into the lake and had begun to swim to the private rocky formation in the center of the lake. It was just shy of a quarter mile off shore but she had reached it in 10 seconds, or at least he thought he could see her that far out. "DAMMIT!"

He had no idea if she'd ever be back. If she had even wanted to come back to him. He mentally cursed himself, what was happening?! He had just met the girl and she invaded his every thought in a single day! He couldn't imagine going back to his normal routine, he liked her by his side. He didn't know her favorite color or food, but that was all the more reason she should come back so he could find out. He sat at the lake's edge and stared out across the calm water. Maybe she would come back tonight? He had hoped she would. Judging by the sun, it was still mid morning and that was plenty of time for him to have faith in her coming back to him. Remembering he had company, he stood with a sigh. He could only hope Lord Fourth wouldn't be sending him away on a long term mission.

Walking back into his house, he could hear that Obito had finally regained consciousness. Rin was lecturing him about how though they found out about Kakashi's girlfriend, it was not okay to charge into people's houses even if they were teammates. Their one sided conversation came to an end as the pack had trotted out of the house, fearing Kakashi. Unsure if he was upset with them or not, they hesitated to speak.

"Why are you guys here?" Kakashi said in a stern tone as he began to clean up the now empty tea cups.

"L-Lord fourth wants to see us," stuttered out the medic of the trio.

"About?" the silver haired jounin said from the kitchen.

"He didn't say," Obito stated in effort to take some heat off Rin.

"Alright, let's go," Kakashi said holding the door for his comrades open.

The whole way to the Hokage tower was a quiet one. Rin and Obito too afraid to break the silence between the trio and Kakashi's thoughts were plagued with Sakura. He wondered if she would come back tonight or ever again. Was she falling just as hard and fast as he was? His thoughts ate at him and before he knew it they were lined up in front of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The Fourth had been the trio's sensei since they were younger. They occasionally had missions together due to the fact that Kakashi was in Anbu and Rin had taken up working at the hospitals while Obito was still trying to talk the Hokage into letting him teach Genin.

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here," Minato said giving a warm smile.

"Sense-" a solid crack from the team's medic "Hokage-sama?" everyone sweatdropped.

"It's fine Rin, address me as you all always have. Yes, Obito? What's your question?" sweatdrop still present as he answered the Uchiha.

"If it's alright with you, may Rin and I handle this mission alone so Kakashi can spend time with his girlfriend?" This time Obito had been knocked unconscious by Rin before she shielded him from the silver haired jounin. Kakashi had a mad blush forming at the edge of his mask as he tried to make his way past Rin to beat Obito to a pulp.

"Ehhh? Kakashi, you have a girlfriend?" Asked Minato with a giddy interest. Kakashi swore he wanted to kill Obito and fade into nothing due to the embarrassment of this conversation.

"No. Well, yes- uh… I guess so," he muttered out as Obito regained consciousness and hid behind Rin.

"Bring her by sometime, I'm sure we'd all love to meet her," smiled Minato as his eyes creased from happiness. The trio of team Minato were like his family, aside from his half Jinchuriki of a son and his half Jinchuriki wife. Sure they were feared as they were the Kyuubi containers of Konoha, but no one dared to shun them as they were the Hokage's family. "Kushina would definitely love to have you all over for dinner again," the Yondaime finished off. There was no way Kakashi could talk himself out of this now.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered with a sigh.

"Hokage-sama?" Obito interjected as in hope for an answer to his question.

"Yes, Obito. I'll allow it this, if Kakashi brings this mystery woman to meet the three of us before you both depart," why was the Yondaime doing this?! I don't even know where she is!

"I'm sure she's busy and won't mind me going off on a mission," the White Fang's son tried to sound casual about it.

"Ehhhh? Do you not know where she is Kakashi?" Asked his Sensei.

"...No…" he was telling the truth.

"Well then your new mission is to find her, and bring her to dinner tonight when Obito and Rin return,"

"It's a short mission…?" Rin finally spoke.

"It's actually a secret one," Minato's sweatdrop was back now. "Could you guys find Naruto for me? He's somewhere outside the village gates training. Sorry for such a boring, personal mission," He ended apologetically.

"No problem Hokage-sama, we'll get him," assured Obito fixing his goggles over his half-scarred face.

"Thank you both," he looked back to Kakashi, "You're all dismissed, and I'm looking forward to meet the special lady, Kakashi," Great. He has all day to find her in that damn huge lake.

After being dismissed, the trio had parted off outside of the Yondaime's office. When had this become so troublesome? Making his way toward his home once again, he figured maybe he should take a boat? Or should he just run across the lake using his chakra? Sure he didn't want to waste his chakra, but would it be faster? Settling on using his small fishing boat, he came across the pack lounging about on the water's edge.

"Pakkun," their Alpha started, but the pug had already seemed to know his question.

"She's in the center of the lake. Stop just before that little island and call out to her. Pretty sure you don't want to see her friends naked," The pug finished shutting his eyes as he rested on Bull's head.

"Friends?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Yes, as in more than one nymph lives here. There's quite a bit of them actually, they're just not as friendly as Sakura," as the rest of the pack agreed. "We'll come with you," as if already seeing Kakashi eye the pack and the boat wondering if they'd all fit Pakkun answered his thoughts. "We'll all fit, don't worry. Sakumo use to take more out with him on this thing."

"Alright…" answered Kakashi doubting the pug's words but trusting him nonetheless.

Kakashi had gotten the boat ready in the water with the pack inside when they had started heading toward the lake's island. Had anyone been there before?

"Looks like they knew you were coming," laughed Biscuit as he nudged over to the three streams of disturbed water darting around the boat.

Kakashi watched them carefully with the others as Pakkun kept his eyes on their destination. They seemed to dart around the boat and pushed against it, but never actually trying to cause damage to it. Were they just trying to scare us off? His answer came back as a yes as he noticed how they disbursed nearing the island. Doing as Pakkun had said earlier, he shut off the engine and waited until the boat came to a halt. This was his chance.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled out praying for an answer as the rest of the pack remained quite, understanding that this was a crucial time for Kakashi. It were as if he was a lone wolf, seeking out his mate that had passed. Calling out endlessly, but never hearing the desired cry back. "Sakura-chan, I brought Pakkun and the others!" that was when he had seen some heads pop up, behind some rocks, looking at him in curiosity. The looked as though they were whispering to each other, deciding what to do. They must have agreed on something because they had all climbed out of their hiding spot.

There was a pale blonde haired girl, an emo looking boy and a pale eyed girl with long black hair. To his surprise they all had on clothes. Surely they weren't-

"They're Naiads too," Pakkun said. That damn pug was reading all his thoughts today!

"Why are you here? State your business with Sakura," called out the emo haired boy. Sassy little brat.

"Sasuke-kun! He could be Forehead's mate!" cried the blonde haired girl.

"A-Ahhh…. H-he's staring," blushed the pale eyed girl.

"Hinata-chan, can you go get Sakura plase?" the blonde said.

"H-hai Ino-san!" the pale eyed girl who he now assumed was 'Hinata' answered the girl called 'Ino.'

"Hinata, wait!" called out the boy, 'Sasuke,' but she was already gone.

"Are you Sakura's mate?" asked Ino as she aimed her question toward Kakashi. He was at a loss for words and didn't answer.

"He looks old," grumbled Sasuke.

"I'm not old," Kakashi stated through clenched teeth. "And, I'm here to see Sakura, not you," he said eyeing Sasuke out. What was this kid's deal? They all look around her age but I'm not too sure.

"Kashi! Doggies!" Sakura squealed as she rounded the corner with Hinata. Kakashi was shocked he had clothes on. She was about to jump into the water and swim over to him but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing her arm.

"Sasuke-kun, let go!" She was angry, and judging by the looks on the other two girls' faces, this was a first.

"Sakura it's dangerous! You don't know him! This could be putting us all in danger!" He yelled at her.

"Kashi wouldn't do that!" her speech wasn't as up to par as her friends, why is that?

"You don't know that!" Sasuke yelled back gripping her arm tighter.

"I know Kashi. I love him," her voice was full of venom, but her confession had shocked everyone, including Sasuke. It bought Kakashi enough time to unhinge that brat's hand from Sakura's arm.

"If she says, let go, you should let her go," Kakashi's eyes creased from the fake smile he gave. The two girls beside him practically squealed and swooned over how protective he was.

Sasuke glared at the man but hadn't had time for a comeback due to Sakura grabbing Kakashi by the hand and they both leapt back to his boat.

"Bye Pig! Bye Hinata! By Sasuke-kun! I'll be back tomorrow!" she yelled and begged Kakashi to go. Her female friends waved energetically while Sasuke glared at them until they were out of sight.

"I missed you, Kashi!" Sakura said as she snuggled into his side while petting the pack.

"I missed you too, Princess," deciding to break the news to her now so she had time to reject and return home. "I want you to meet some of my friends who are like family tonight. I won't force you to go if you don't want to, but I'd really appreciate it if you met them, Sakura," He was nervous. Sure part of him didn't want her to go due to the embarrassment he knew his 'family' would cause him. But she was special to him and he wanted his family to know the girl who was slowly taking over his mind and heart. His hands began to sweat due to her silence, his heart was hammering in his chest and he swore she could hear it.

"I'd love to, Kashi," she said resting her head on his shoulder. His body had gone numb before processing she had agreed. He kissed her temple in relief. Tonight would be a hell of a night. He needed to mentally prepare himself and her. Was it too late to back out? His anxiety had started to pick up. What if they didn't like her? What if she didn't like them? Should he tell them about her? His thoughts were going a million miles a minute as he and the pack exited the boat with their new passenger. Deciding that if they didn't like her, it was their loss. Not a snowball's chance in hell would he let her go now. And if she didn't like them? Well, they could work on that and it was highly unlikely that she would unlike them. His secret was going to stay a secret. If they ever find out what she is, then so be it. They'll still have to love and accept her.

 **I am aware that this is a slightly shorter chapter, I apologize for that. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Night had rolled around and the pair were on their way to the Hokage's home. Kakashi had spent the whole day telling her about them and to please not tell them about their secret. She had been so excited and eager to learn more about the people they were going to be with tonight. Kakashi had kept track of how often she had to hydrate herself. They had a time limit of two-three hours. Three hours was really pushing it, but he praised her efforts in their study. He made sure she hydrated before they had left his home. The clock is already ticking, hopefully dinner won't be more than three hours tonight. The pair had reached the Hokage's doorstep but before the silver haired man could prepare Sakura and he one last time, they were yanked in by the Hokage's wife, Kushina.

"Kakashi! I heard you brought your girlfriend, ya' know! She looks so young! And she's beautiful! Where did you guys meet? What do you see in Kakashi? Kakashi, what do you see in her? How long have you two been together?" Kushina rambled on with a tremendous amount of questions while examining Sakura from various angles.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san!" Sakura cheerfully greeted.

"Please, you're Kakashi's girlfriend! Call me Kushina, ya' know!" Said the redhead giving Sakura a tight hug and sweet smile. "Come on! We were all waiting for you, ya' know!" she said grabbing the duo by the hands and leading them to the dining area.

Sakura looked around in awe, Kakashi's family was lovely! And they had such a beautiful home, it made Sakura feel welcomed. Seeing Sakura smile made Kakashi relax a bit until Obito ruined the moment.

"Kakashi! You actually brought her!" exclaimed Obito, passing by Kakashi and taking Sakura's hand in his. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Obito, Kakashi's best friend!" he stated with a broad smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" the pinkette said giving Obito's hand a very harsh death squeeze that had made him crumple to the ground.

"W-wow, she's strong," he gasped out, nursing his now sore hand.

"That's what you get for making her uncomfortable!" snapped Rin as she refused the Uchiha's pleas to heal his hand. "It's so nice to meet you! Kakashi's never shown an interest in any girl before! I'm Rin Nohara," Said the medic as she shook Sakura's hand while Kakashi groaned at her statement.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura," she gave the medic a warm smile.

"Now, now. Don't overwhelm her, guys," said by none other than the Hokage himself, Minato. "I'm Namikaze Minato, the Hokage of the village and the sensei to these three rascals. I'm sure you met my wife, Kushina," Minato said gesturing toward his wife. "And my son…" he faded off not seeing his son in the room.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kushina, making Sakura jump.

"COMING! I WAS LOOKING AT MY OLD ROOM!" said a whiskered boy as he made his way to the dining room. "WHO IS THIS?!" he yelled heading straight for Sakura. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sakura," she stated shyly, unsure of his loudness as Kakashi tugged her behind him.

"Kakashi-nii, why are you hiding Sakura-chan? I just want to talk to her…." said Naruto with a pout.

"Don't scare away Kakashi-san's girlfriend, Naruto," said Kushina oblivious to the hearts around Naruto breaking.

"Kakashi-nii has a girlfriend?! And She's actually pretty?!" yelled Naruto in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Of course she's pretty," huffed Kakashi with red staining the edge of his mask. Sakura also had a blush on her face as she clung to Kakashi's back.

"Kashi…" Sakura blushed as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's torso.

"Ahem, maybe we should get started in Dinner?" cut in Minato giving Kakashi a look, that Kakashi understood as 'Sorry for my son's rude behavior, please stay for dinner.'

Everyone had followed Minato's example and sat at the dining table where a lovely spread was set out, courtesy of Kushina herself. The family that resemble a quilt sewn together with many patches laughed and enjoyed each other's company as well as the delicious dinner that had been started with a big "Thank you for the food!" Kakashi sure was keeping a close eye on the time, though. It had been an hour and forty-five minutes and he could tell Sakura was on edge and needed to hydrate. Sure her max limit was three hours, but with this heat? She looked like she could barely last two. Thank Kami Kakashi made her wear a long sleeve and some jeans, he could see her wrists near the edge of her shirt starting to chafe and peel. Skin was falling in bits and pieces off her wrists, barely sticking to her shirt, the rest she tried to dust onto the floor in an attempt to hid he mishap. The moment it started to happen around the collar of her shirt, Kakashi stood up.

"It's getting pretty late, I should take Sakura home," he said as he glanced over at said girl, who looked a little bummed that it was time to go, but also thankful because she was dehydrated.

"Ehhhh… you just want her all to yourself Kakashi-nii," grumbled the whiskered male across the table.

"Yeah! Talk about selfish," chimed in Obito, both boys earning solid whacks to the back of their skulls from the medic and the Red Hot Habanero.

"Nonsense Kakashi, I'm sure she wouldn't mind hanging around a bit longer. Besides, we picked out a movie," smiled Minato. Sakura looked at Kakashi in a panic, she would not last much longer.

"Alright, sounds fun," Kakashi said with a crease of his eyes that meant he was smiling. Sakura gaped at him, but as he sat back down he _unintentionally_ spilled his water on Sakura. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Here, let me help you clean up," Kakashi said leading the pinkette to the bathroom while the rest of the table cleaned the mess.

"Thank you, Kashi," Sakura said once they were in the bathroom and he had locked the door.

"No problem, now strip," Kakashi said as he cranked on the shower.

"We're going to do it here?" She said with a head tilt after taking her shirt off.

"WHAT?! NO!" Kakashi screeched as his face became a cherry red.

"Why not?" Sakura asked as she removed the rest of her clothes.

"B-because my family is out there!" Kakashi yelled as he turned around to avoid a nose bleed.

"So if they weren't here, then yes?" She asked as she got into the shower while Kakashi tried to distract himself with a hair dryer to her shirt.

"That's not the point!"

"But you didn't say no,"

"How are you talking so well now?!" the silver haired man said in an attempt to change the subject, thankfully it worked.

"We learn by studying," She replied simply.

"What do you mean by studying?" he asked as he heard the shower shut off.

"The more we interact with you people, the more we learn to be like you," Sakura said with a head tilt. "There are a lot of words i still don't understand, but would like you to please teach me about, Kashi," He could feel her behind him as he shook out her now dry clothes in an attempt to dust out all her skin. It kind of reminded him of a lizard or a snake, seeing all of her skin fall out.

"Sakura did you dry off?" he asked understanding enough and not wanting to see her naked body.

"Dry off?" she asked, confused.

"L-like how I did with the towel on you last night," Kakashi stuttered out.

"No, my skin absorbs all the water, the _towel_ ," she said as if it were something foreign in her mouth, "would make me dry out faster, Kashi" she was now pressed against his back and he could see her reflection smiling at him through the mirror in front of them.

"H-here you go," Kakashi stumbled out as he handed her the clothes she once had on.

She thanked him and put them back on and together they walked out to see Kakashi's quilt-patch family gathered around the Tv, waiting for them so they could start the movie.

"About time, pervert," grumbled Naruto with Kakashi rolling his eyes at his comment while he and Sakura took their seats on the loveseat that had been reserved for them.

"Sakura you've seen Kakashi without his mask right?" Asked Obito to which she nodded. Now everyone was curious. "EHHH?! You take it off for her but your own family doesn't even know what majority of your face looks like?! Is he ugly?"

"Does he have buck teeth? Thick lips?! A small mouth?!" asked the younger nine tail's container.

"...Does he have scars all over?..." asked Rin quietly.

"Not you too, Rin!" sighed Kakashi while the Hokage and his wife laughed.

"No, Kashi's really good looking. I hope our kids turn out the same," smiled Sakura.

Kakashi could not believe what he had just heard. Sure he felt he was ready for kids, he surely wasn't getting younger. But he hadn't even known Sakura for that long or that well for the matter. Kakashi passed out from the thought of silver-haired green-eyed kids or pink-haired and obsidian-eyed kids running round. Sakura looked at everyone quizzically while Kakashi mumbled about 'baby Hatake's.' Kushina was starry-eyed and going on about her 'grandchildren' while Minato shared her joy. Naruto looked heartbroken in the corner, Obito was laughing his ass off congratulating the pair and Rin was blushing furiously while her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Wait until Guy hears about this! He'll turn having kids into a competition with you," Obito said through laughs as he clutched his sides.

"They'll be beautiful!" Screamed Kushina, still trapped in her daydreams.

"No fair! She's so pretty and she's Kakashi-nii's girlfriend! She looks my age,she should be my girlfriend!" pouted Naruto in the corner.

"How long have you two been dating and keeping it a secret?!" yelled Rin with an angry blush on her face.

"Now, now. Calm down everyone, I'm sure Sakura meant in the future," sweatdropped Minato. A sigh of relief filled the room at the realization that that was probably what she had meant.

Still, even as the movie played on, Kakashi could not calm his heart. Sakura had seemed so unbothered next to him, enjoying the film with such amusement in her face. Was she studying the people in the movie or was she actually enjoying it. He hadn't seen her laugh when the others had laughed, and he hadn't seen her cry when the others did either. She was definitely studying their behavior. When the movie had ended, Kakashi noticed Sakura need to hydrate again, and soon. They could probably make it back to his place before she chafes more.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Minato beamed, turning off the tv and DVD player. "Please be safe on the way home, everyone," he finished as he picked up his now sleeping redhead wife. Minato had disappeared for a second only to return after he put his wife to bed and held the door open for everyone.

Once departing from the Hokage's house and walking in the opposite direction of Rin and Obito, Kakashi finally felt like he could rest easy. That is until he was Sakura's wrists, neck and face beginning to chafe and peel. She was desperately trying to wrangle her way out of her shirt when Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and performed a hand seal to take them home. Immediately after their arrival, he helped her out of her shirt and the rest of her clothes, cranking the shower on in the process. Kakashi was about to leave the room when he felt a little hand stop him.

"Sakura, you need to hydrate," the silver haired man trying to keep his gaze to her eyes and not the rest of her.

"But Kashi, boyfriends and girlfriends shower together," she looked at him expecting him to comply right away.

"Ahhhhh…. Sakura do you understand what a boyfriend and a girlfriend are?" he asked her gently.

"Yes. what Namikaze-san and Uzumaki-san are, what Nohara-san and Uchiha-san are, and what you and I are," she finished with a head tilt as her hand wandered to the edge of his shirt, pushing it up slightly. "It's what Sai and Ino are, it's what Hinata wants and it's what Sasuke wanted for us," she finished taking his shirt off for him.

"Sasuke? He wanted you to date him?" Kakashi felt jealousy bubble a little inside of him.

"Yes. I use to like him when I was younger, but then I saw you. Sitting on the bank with Pakkun and the others. You looked so happy, even if I couldn't see your face," She started to take a step closer, watching the confusion on his face. "I came to see you everyday, and one day I was caught by the dogs. I asked for you, but all they kept asking was who I am. I kept asking for you though," she covered the bottom half of her face with his shirt she had just taken off, using one of the sleeves to cover her left eye, mimicking his usual attire. "Like this, but they only said you come when you're not busy," he heard her muffled voice say.

"Why didn't they tell me about you?" he asked taking his mask and hitaiate off.

"Maybe because I couldn't talk so well?" she said also wondering.

"All that matters is we're here together now," Kakashi smiled, taking his pants and boxers off.

"Mmhmmm!" Sakura agreed, taking Kakashi by the hand and leading him into the shower.

 **Hey guys, I'm gonna be putting this story on hiatus because I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Also I'm working on two other completely different stories and a short oneshot, so be expecting those soon :)**


End file.
